universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl: The Darkness Story
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl: The Darkness Story is an plot from the CD7. Lawl after when the Subspace Emissary that it was been removed and changed to an new version by released. Cast Here are the full characters in the story. #Abe the Mudokon (H) #2600 E.T. (H) #Colin J.r. Pendergast (H) #Bubbyaustin (H) #Jacob (H) #Sonic '06 (H) #Silver the Hedgehog (A) (H) #Squidward Tentacles (A) #Doom Guy (H) #JonTron (H) #Bubsy the Bobcat (IDK) #Sonic Boom Sonic (H) #Ed Wood (H) #Finley "Fin" Shepard (H) #Renamon (H) #Evil CJ (V) (DG) #New Joker (V) (DG) #Movie Inspector Gadget (H) #Marty McFly (H) #CGi Donkey Kong (H) #Rosa Anarchy (H) #SNES Samus (H) #Jerry Seinfeld (H) #Movie Spider-Man (H) #Phoenix Games #Angry Joe (H) #Barney the Dinosaur (IDK) #Commander Shepard (A) #Mephiles the Dark #Coldsteel The Hedgeheg (H) #Mario Mario (H) #Human King Koopa (V) (DG) #Movie Cloud Strife (H) #Frodo Baggins (H) #Garry (H) #Diamond Tiara #Mormon Jesus #Moonbase Alpha (H) #Wile E. Coyote (A) #HABIT (V) (DG) #Reggie Fils-Aime (H) #Freddy Fazbear (A) #Foxy the Pirate Fox (A) #Bonnie (A) #Chica the Chicken (A) #Anime Mewtwo (A) #Kitty0706 (H) #Cartoon Mario (H) #Mordecai and Rigby (H) #Best Superman (H) #Movie Howard T. Duck (H) #Best Aang (H) #Aladdin (H) #Worst Frollo #Adam Sandler (H) #Pistachio Disguisey (H) #Worst Kevin (H) #CoD Soldier (H) #Geoff Keighley (A) #Illuminati (IDK). #Terl (V) (DG) #Bellybutton the Rabbit (H) #Virtual Boy (H) #Sally Acorn (H) #Abridged Vegeta #Kamina #Movie Edward (H) #Viacom #Uwe Boll (V) #Naughty Bear #YouTube (H) #CinemaSnob (H) #Rapping Dog (IDK) #King Koopa (V) (DG) #Lee Everett #Roy (H) #Stocking Rose (H) #New Godzilla (H) #Abridged Piccolo (H) #John Marston #Herobrine (V) (DG) #Best Richard (A) #Kirk Cameron #Rocky Balboa (H) #Crocodile Dundee (H) #Best Santa (H) #Gary Oak #Lucas Barton #Sanicball (H) #Shadow '06 (A) #Dex Dogtective (H) #Caddicarus (H) #Croc (H) #Tom Green #Human Eggman (V) #Mike Schmidt (H) #Chin (H) #Breeze Rider (H) #Mr. Clipboard (V) (DG) #Purple Guy (V) (DG) #Surly (H) #Mr. Enter (H) #Real-Life Cat in the Cat #Movie Two-Face (V) (DG) #Paddy the Pelican (H) #Jim Carrey (H) #Christian Weston Chandler #Pyro #Luigi Mario (H) #Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer (A) #Ninjabread Man (IDK) #Joshscorcher (H) #Disney Robin Hood (H) #Smosh (Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox) (H) #Pennywise the Clown (V) (A) #Ruby Rose (H) #Cinder Fall (V) (DG) #Goofy and Donald Duck (H) #Big Rigs (IDK) #The Terminator (A). #Freddy Krueger #Bomberman Zero (H) #Spongebob SquarePants (H) #Plankton (V) (DG) #Baymax (H) #Movie Cruella De Vil (V) #Markiplier (H) #Chihiro Ogino (H) #Best Columbus (H) #Pepsi Man (H) * Heroes (H). * Anti-Heroes (A). * Villains (V). * I Don't Know (IDK). * Part of the Darkness Group (DG). Enemies *Shadows (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) *Fast Shadows (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) *Gun Shadows (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) *Large Shadows (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) *Shadows of Ship (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) *2600 FBI or 2600 Scientist (E.T. 2600) *Egg Gunner (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Egg Cannon (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Egg Bomber (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Egg Guardian (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Egg Liner (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Egg Searcher (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *White Fang (RWBY) *Iblis Taker (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Biter (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Worm (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Iblis Golem (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Former Human (DOOM) *Former Sergeant (DOOM) *Imp (DOOM) *Demon (DOOM) *Spectre (DOOM) *Baron of Hell (DOOM) *Lost Soul (DOOM) *Cacodemon (DOOM) *Chaingunner (DOOM 2) *Hell Knight (DOOM 2) *Revenant (DOOM 2) *Mancubus (DOOM 2) *Arachnotron (DOOM 2) *Pain Elemental (DOOM 2) *Arch-Ville (DOOM 2) *Skeletons (Real Life) *Killer Cupcakes (Ninjabread Man) *Bees (Ninjabread Man) *Movie Goomba or Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Movie) *Crab People (South Park) *Brand X Army (FoodFight!) *Machines (Team Fortress 2) *Grimm (RWBY) *Red Fuckin' Communists (Hong Kong 97) *Slimers (Ghostbusters) *Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Fodder (Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Ham-mer (Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Tar-Tar (Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Sandtroopers (Star Wars) *Scout troopers (Star Wars) *Shadowtroopers (Star Wars) *Turkeys (South Park) *Nazi Zombies (CoD World War) *'W.I.P.' Bosses * The False Darkness (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl, as an Mini-Bosses like False Characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * The Green Goblin (Spider-Man films, as a first boss) * Cyberdemon (DOOM) * Spiderdemon (DOOM) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day) * Silver the Hedgehog (as an boss version) (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Darkiplier (Markiplier) * MUTO (Godzilla 2014) * Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Luck Shadow (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl) * SpringTrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Grim Reaper (Real Life) * Dark Overlord of the Universe (Howard the Duck) * Movie Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) * Cthulhu (Real Life) * Marx Soul (Kirby Super Star Ultra) * Zilla (1998's Godzilla) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Roman Torchwick in a Atlesian Paladin-290 Battlesuit (RWBY) * Alien Queen (Alien) * The Boss (Reimagine: The Game) (Reimagine: The Game) * Mecha Engineer (Team Fortress 2) * Team Inferno (Pokémon) * Sharknado * The Icon of Sin (DOOM 2) * Sharktopus * The Guitar Ghoul (Scooby-Doo! Unmasked) * Deng Head (Hong Kong 97) * The Swarm Lord (The Magic Voyage) * Solaris (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, True Final Boss) Locations * Large City * Best Ship to America * Forest * The Bomb Room * New York City * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria * Deep from Hell *'W.I.P.' Plot Chapter One In the Large City where the three heroes name Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob to going around to have an mini-match for fun (there are three choices to pick is Colin, Bubbyaustin or Jacob to get 3 cutscenes when you beat them) then thier were shake hands, but later an dark creature is look alike an human but it's not his name was HABIT is using an army that was known as the Shadows so the heroes must beat all the Shadows once for all, after the fight HABIT laughing he calls out his other Shadows to use an unknown bomb that it's called The Dark Bomb then HABIT summon an first boss battle was the Green Gobin (the Willem Dafoe) from the Spider-Man films that the Green Gobin attacks and start the fight, after defeating him he will return someday but HABIT was gone that the Dark Bomb is counted to zero so the heroes must get out of the city, after that the heroes were safe but the Large City is gone into Darkness. Chapter Two Meanwhile at the ocean with an cartoon version of the ship which it was used by Best Columbus that he was going to find an new land if he was true of the world is round but an dark version of the ship is attacking Columbus's ship so he will fight an lots an enemies of the ship, after the fight of the Shadows Columbus use his spyglass out of his johnsons that his ship is landed so he was look around the land, after looking around and fight some lots of Shadows he found an temple. Chapter Three In the forest Sonic Boom Sonic is having an training around, later that SB Sonic saw an largest airship that he was starting to chase it after that it was Doctor Eggman (known as Doctor Human Eggman) that he use his armys to attack SB Sonic, Later SB Sonic defeat lots of Robotniks so Doctor Human Eggman is decide to fight him, SB Sonic beats him which it make Doctor Human Eggman frustrated so he use the Dark Cannon but he use the Homing attack at the Cannon so Eggman jumps in the Egg Mobile to get back to the Egg Carrier to escape so SB Sonic is chase him, after that SB Sonic is miss it. Later the Dark Cannon is landed on the ground then an shoe is stomp on the ground that it was someone is about to use it. Chapter Four In The Bomb Room that the creation room that it was created an Bomberman Zero that he will start to challenge to fight other Bomberman Zeros, after beating other Bomberman Zeros the true Bomberman Zero is almost getting reward but it was interrupted by an block man named Herobrine that Herobrine stole his place so Herobrine calls his False Darkness to stole at the defeated Bomberman Zeros that the False Darkness is created an giant and dark version of Bomberman Zero so the true Bomberman Zero is start for the fight, after defeating giant Bomberman Zero the true Bomberman Zero is here to fight Herobrine but it refuse so he calls out his army and escapes so Bomberman Zero have to fight all the enemies and leave the Bomb Room, after that he did escape it and make sure to find who ever responsible of this. Chapter Five In New York City Smosh (known as Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox) is have an walk around but thier were saw an trophy that it look like Markiplier and JonTron that it was kidnapped by Movie Joker and Movie Two-Face but it was too late the two villains is esacping the city so Smosh will chase after them, Then Movie Joker and Movie Two-Face is cornered by walls so Smosh is got them an fight them to release JonTron and Markiplier, after beating them Smosh release Markiplier and JonTron free to turn them back to normal but Movie Joker use to summon lots of enemies around the city so Movie Joker is esacpe with Movie Two-Face so Smosh and gang must defeat all the enemies around, after by the Subway the heroes meet up with Mephiles the Dark and tells them that he created an new company that it called The Darkness Group, so he takes Markiplier's shadow and created an new boss is known as Darkiplier so Mephiles and Darkiplier is started to fight them to the death, after beating Mephiles and Darkiplier thier were escapes so the heroes know what it happen. Chapter Six Later in New York City the two plumbers name Mario Mario and Luigi Mario is meet up with Princess Daisy (and yes i use to follow up to the infamous Super Mario Bros. Movie) that it happened to New York so Mario and Luigi is decide to fight an lots of enemies around the city (but Daisy is not an playable character), after beating around the city but Human King Koopa is back to live with the help of King Koopa (The DiC Version of him) so King Koopa and Human Koopa is decide to fight the Mario Bros., after beating them Human Koopa use the Dark Cannon then he shot at Princess Daisy that it turn her into trophy and take it away then King Koopa and Human Koopa summon all the enemies back again then their were runaway so the Mario Bros. must stop them by destroy the world. Chapter Seven In the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the night-guard is named Mike Schmidt is checking the animatronics before when it's 12am to start the work, but Mike saw an shadow of him an it runs away at the Pirate Cove which Mike is been attacked by the Shadows so he have to fight for himself, after beating all the Shadows the one who summon it was Purple Guy (known as: The Killer or The Murderer) is the one who cause this so it's almost in 12am so he use the False Darkness of Purple Guy is use the Dark Cannon and shot at Freddy Fazbear so the False Darkness Purple Guy is stole the trophy of Freddy Fazbear and it turn it into False Darkness of Freddy Fazbear which all the animatronics is woked up (Foxy, Bonnie and Chica) is got scared that there is the Darkness verion of Freddy to the animatronics is ready to help Mike Schmidt to bring Freddy back to normal, after beating False Freddy and turn it into trophy that the False Darkness is disappears and turn it back to normal trophy of Freddy Fazbear so Mike Schmidt is touch it and Freddy is been woked up and thanks for the help but Purple Guy is chase away from the Pizzeria and ran to the longest road so Mike and the Animtronics is to follow Purple Guy to stop him. An Brief scene is that the sky blue color pegasuses name Breeze Rider is tiring to flying skills but he was crash land and he was still find after when he stand up and unknown person with the Dark Cannon and shot at Breeze Rider that he turned into a trophy the one who do this is Mr. Clipboard (from FoodFight!) which he laughing at him and toke him away. Chapter Eight Meanwhile in the Deep from Hell, an solider named Doom Guy is ready to fight and destroy all the demons in hell, after he kills and pass inside the castle until he saw an look-alike an human (HABIT) is talking to the others (The Darkness Group) is use to make sure that it need to use the Dark Bomb's around the world to completed it after when the others is gone but not HABIT he was got shot by Doom Guy with an Shotgun so HABIT is smiles that he challenge him, after beating HABIT he was going to the portal and escapes so Doom Guy is rushed to the portal and appears in the forest so he better known what is going on, after that Doom Guy is come across of 2600 E.T. that E.T. was cornered by lots of Shadows so Doom Guy is use to help 2600 E.T. to fight them off, after the fighting 2600 E.T. is explaining Doom Guy why it was happened so Doom Guy is tells him that the Darkness Group is use to end of the world so the two heroes is must get to the end of the forest to find someone to help them out. Chapter Nine W.I.P. Chapter Ten W.I.P. Gallery W.I.P. Workers *Colin J.r. Pendergast: Director, Story Writer *Bubbyaustin: Co-Director Trivia W.I.P. Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Story Mode Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:The Darkness Story